This invention relates to the intermittent application of liquids or liquid suspensions to yarns, more particularly, it relates to such application by ultrasonic vibrations conducted above and below an atomization threshold in a regular or irregular fashion.
In the manufacture of textile fibers, the common method of modifying the dyeability of the yarn is by changing the composition of the polymer. This can be done in nylon by changing ratio of standard ingredients or by adding a special additive to the salt before polymerization or injecting certain additives after polymerization.
It is known to modify yarn dyeability by adding additive to the running threadline but this is not the general method of dye modification. Some cases even exist which add modifiers at alternating distances along a threadline. All existing systems have at least two limitations: very short lengths (less than 1 inch in length of about 700 ypm) are not possible and control or change of the pattern to give fully patterned control is not available. This invention allows the pattern to be adjusted instantly and can even give carpet pattern prediction once carpet construction is known.